Wall-G
---- † *18 Wall-G Units † |nickname = *The Trap Maniac *Kissmaniac *Crazy Swed |type = Wall-G Unit |gender = Female A.I |height = 3'4" |weight = 270 lbs |eye = White |alignment = Good |affiliation = Buy n Large |likes = *Traps *Trapping Wall-E *Successful Traps *Coffee *Lass-E *Kissing robots in many ways *Kicking Johansson in the pelvis |dislikes = *Steve Johansson *Lass-E hyper on caffeine *Eve *Traps failing *Danger }} ''WALL-G (an acronym that stands for 'W'aste 'A'llocation 'L'oad 'L'ifter - 'G'irl-Class) was a group of specially designed BnL robots made for taking care of plants prior to the events of the humans leaving Earth.'' Background History Wall-G was, in the beginning, a part of a group of specially designed Swedish bots made for taking care of plants. The Wall-G bots, however, was still a rare sight, even in Sweden where they were made since there were only made a few of them. Only approximately 20 Wall-G Units were ever made, and the one you know as Wall-G was number 20 and the last to be ever made. The oldest of them all and the first Wall-G bot ever made was a certain bot named Ingrid. She guided the younger ones and especially Wall-G, which would start a close relationship with them that would last a long time. The Wall-G bots continued their duty until the day when the Swedish overseer of the BnL facilities in Sweden, the devious Steve Johansson, decided that the Wall-G bots were no longer useful and ordered operation "Eliminate the Wall-G bots". The new legacy of bots, the EVE probes, was going to replace them according to Johansson who had ordered the elimination of the Wall-G bots without anyone noticing. He brought all the Wall-G bots to him in secret so he could do his sadistic tests on them, and after he was done they were shut down; one after one. But what happened next was something no one could have suspected; the facility he had them in exploded and everyone thought Johansson went down with it. The Wall-G unit NO.20 and No.1 were the only Wall-G bots that had survived the terrible extermination of their beloved sisters. After a series of events NO.1, Ingrid, died which left NO.20 devastated but she was motivated to continue her struggles thanks to the help of her new friends of the Wall-S bots. It was however only Wall-G, the Wall-S bot NO.9301, Reece, and the mysterious grey bot called Doc-E that would survive the terrible events that occurred after. After several hundreds of years, while being alone in an abandoned Sweden, since every single human had left aboard spaceships and left Earth to rot, a certain spaceship named AXIOM had suddenly arrived back on Earth. The 3 Swedish bots and Doc-E that were left managed to travel across the ocean and to America there the AXIOM had landed and it was there they for the first time since a hundred years saw other robots and even humans again. Wall-G was overjoyed since she now had other bots to play with, and it was a certain bot named Wall-E that amused her the most, much to the dismay of certain Eve probe. Eve and Wall-G would for that one be enemies due to Wall-G's attempts of building traps for Wall-E and that it was the EVE probes that had replaced the Wall-G bots. She and Lass-E, however, managed to create a home for themselves in a new world which would lead to a lot of adventures and silliness for them all. Personality She quite intelligent, creative and an explorer. She loves to build traps since it expresses her creativity. She is a kiss-maniac, due to events that occurred in her past, and loves to both catch bots and kiss them. Is stubborn and never gives up. Skills Traps Wall-G has created numerous traps over the years, mostly trapping Wall-E. Most of the traps include a golden ring, which for some odd reason attracts Wall-E to it. The most often thing that is used for her traps are magnets, although it's not going to work effectively with some bots. Sometimes she uses cages, rope, mechanical machine or other means to trap robots. More rarely would she use glue to trap bots, only trapping Wall-E with glue three times, most likely because of how hard it is to clean up the mess. Sometimes her traps are well designed, but are foiled due to Lass-E triggering the trap. Trivia *''Wall-G is the first Wall-E based robot Finjix created.'' **''She is also the first Female Wall-E bot ever made.'' *''Wall-G is possibly the oldest known Wall-E based robot character, as her first appearance was back on September 11, 2009. About a year after the movie's release date.'' *''Wall-G's overall design has little change since her first appearance.'' **''Although color-wise, some red parts of her are now slightly darker compared to her first appearance.'' *''Most of the time whenever she manages to 'kiss' or trap (or both) Wall-E, she ends up getting beaten up by Eve.'' *''She will more often than not kick Steve Johansson in the pelvis.'' *''he will try to trap robots of any size, although she would think twice about trapping any of the ASWS bots.'' *''She would have to change trap designs to try to catch VOTE-X Abrams, who is a Wall-E based robot whose body is made of titanium.'' *''Spitfire is a potential trap partner.'' *''Wall-G has been known to steal Chaos Emeralds from others.'' **''She is also known to make counterfeit Chaos Emeralds to use as bait, mainly to catch Reece.'' Category:Characters Category:Swedish Bots Category:Females Category:Trapper Category:Wall-E Robots Category:Robot